The Four of Us: Year 2
by Captain Severus Padfeet
Summary: This is a the first of a series about four Gryffindor witches in the same year as the Marauders minus Pettigrew and plus OC in place of Peter , the boys are the other main characters. It's JP/LE and SB and RL with OC's. It's just supposed to be funny. R
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

She lay on the floor in her dormitory, a room that she shared with her friends. Giggling wildly. The rest of her friends just sat there watching her. One of them, the shortest of the foursome sat there gazing out the window romantically.

"What or rather _**who**_ are you thing about Basha?" One of the other girls asked her, she was pretty nondescript. Not extremely tall or pretty, but you would see her in a crowd for at the moment she had her short hair dyed violent pink.

"Yes, really dear _who_ are you thinking of?" The last of the foursome, a tall skinny dirty blonde asked in an 'innocent voice.'

"Oh leave me alone! Why don't you bug here? I mean she _is_ the one who's going absolutely insane." Basha snapped at them.

"Yikes! Someone's snappish tonight. I mean really we just got here!" The blonde told her in an annoyed voice.

"Now, now, girls, we are all tired. It's not time for fighting it's time for bed." The pink haired girl tutted.

Basha and the blonde rolled their eyes and climbed into their beds obediently. The giggling girl kept sitting on the floor laughing and reading from some papers…muggle papers.

"Lily Flower, stop your insane chatter and go to bed. Now!" The pink haired girl-we'll just call her pink for now-got up and after taking the papers she flicked the girl in the back of the head."

"Hey! Those are min!" Pink raised an eyebrow.

"In the morning you'll get them back, Lily Flower if you're good."

"Don't call me that! He's so annoying!" Pink ignored this,

"Into bed with you! Abrinna and Basha already are in bed! Plus, I rather fancy that nick-name." The giggle girl got up and stomped over to her bed, muttering something that sounded a lot like, 'yes, mother.'

"Good night everyone. Don't forget school tomorrow, I set the alarm clock already." She blew out the last lamp left on and everyone was plunged into darkness. When their eyes adjusted however they could see alright because of the light pouring in the window.

"Guys?" Mumbles, the pink haired girl continued excitedly into the darkness. "How about we pick nicknames for just the four of us to use!" There was silence then some 'ok's' and 'yes's' from the darkness.

Almost a ½ an hour afterwards Lily Flower-or giggle girl-'whispered' out loudly into the darkness. "Yes! I so know what mine is!"

"Quiet Lily Flower or that will be your name. Bet he'd like that wouldn't he." Pink told her, there were grumbles and then silence.

Well, silence that is until the boys in the dormitory next to theirs decided that to celebrate coming back to school best they would set off Very _VERY_ loud fireworks outside their(so pretty much the girls too)window at about 1:30 in the morning. There was a lot of shouting and some curse throwing then silence again for the rest of the night.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Then the alarm rang. A very loud "ARGH!" rang through the air from the area of the pink haired girl's bed, and grumbling from the rest-about her probably. And so started their first day of their second year at the most wonderful school of Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts!

By the time they got started down to breakfast Pink and Lily Flower were both in high spirits and talking joyfully while walking (or skipping) in front of the other girls. They then walked down a slightly secluded corridor and a huge glob of purple/pink slime dropped on them but mostly landing on Pink who screamed.

Not a scared scream but a scream of anger and the plans of murder, _that_ kind of scream. Basha and Abrinna who had been behind the other two hadn't gotten any of the stuff on them and were trying-somewhat unsuccessfully not to laugh. Lily Flower kindly did the cleaning spell on Pink.

"Thank you Lily."

"You're very welcome Saxon."

"Oh so that's your name!" said a boy with shoulder length black hair and, according to Lily and Abrinna who notice such things, stormy grey-blue eyes, as he stepped out from behind a suit of armor. By his grin he was obviously the culprit of the slime incident.

"You would think that if you were so interested in my name you would have listened or remembered from the sorting hat. Or even just asked Potter. I mean he is my cousin…poor _poor_ me." Saxon grumbled, "If you don't leave

_boy_-"

"What? What will you do to him?" asked another boy with short black hair, round wire rimmed glasses, and-again according to Lily and Abrinna-hazel eyes.

"Oh Potter, I didn't think you could sink any lower." He raised an eye brow and she continued-the other girls were watching interestedly, and somewhat tiredly. "Hanging out with a Black? Of all people." Saxon shook her head sadly but grinned at their glares. Pay back! Lily was getting tired of their banter however and grabbed Saxons arm, Abrinna took the other arm.

"Come on Padmé, it's too early to with them." Lily started pulling her along. Basha followed them down the corridor. Sadly going down the hall meant that they had to go nearer the boys. When they were level Pad sighed and turned trying to take out her wand.

"Oh come on, it would be the perfect beginning to the school year if I could just get them back." She whined as she couldn't reach her wand how they were holding her. "_Please!_"

"See you later!" One of the boys yelled after her and their laughter followed them down the hall.

Once the girls were almost at the Great Hall they let Pad go. Pad glared at the ground not speaking. Basha-after some obvious prompting from Abrinna said,

"Pad we, wait what?" Pad looked at her eye brow raised, "Oh ya." When Abrinna whispered to her again, "We picked out our nicknames."

"REALLY?!?!?!?!" Very easily distracted as you see.

"Um, I can't decide between Cavelle-which means happy singer, or Alverna-which means faithful friend but they're both so pretty!" Lily Flower said smiling widely at them.

"Sure." Abrinna said rolling her eyes with Saxon, "Mine's Di."

"Mine should be…um, well I haven't really thought about this yet…how about Shiva?" Basha said thoughtfully,

"Um, how about _**not**_!?!" Abrinna and Saxon said at the same time. Then the two of them walked a little apart and whispered to each other. Then they walked back looking very pleased with themselves. "We have-" Abrinna began but then Saxon interrupted her,

"decided on your nicknames and our own." Abrinna began again,

"So I'm Di, Lily's Cavelle so we can use Cave for short and Basha is Milk."

"WHY AM I _MILK_?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Because……" Saxon said solemnly, "You are."

"And Saxon-" Abrinna went on as if there had been no interruption.

"It's PAD!" Saxon shouted out,

"-is????" Abrinna said undeterred.

"Well, I'm just Padmé." Saxon/Padmé said after a moments thought.

"But that's so used!" Lily/Cave told her in an exasperated voice.

"Ya, I mean this was _your_ idea! You should have to come up with a new one too!" Basha/Milk said, and then she tried to raise an eyebrow which only made Padmé giggle.

They continued their conversation as they went to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast, since their confrontation with the two boys-which was practically completely forgotten by now-they had little time to eat. When they were seated they immediately dug in, until about 5 or 10 minutes later compared them they found out that they had each at least three classes with one person from the group. They had DADA and History of Magic all together!

When they found this out they cheered. They got some stares but only from the new first years since all the older students were used to them by now. Charms was first for Pad and Cave but Milk and Di had Astronomy.

"The worst beginning to the week possible!" Milk grumbled,

"At least it's not double potions." Cave soothed,

"Awe, this sucks. I have Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, and Potions alone!!" Pad whined and groaning put her head down on the table.

"Oh, poor Pad." Cave said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, but we have History of Magic and DADA together!" Milk said bracingly.

"Yes but none of those are on Monday or Friday! Those are the two most important days of the week!" Pad moaned from her place on her arms. Milk looked sadly at Di, she sighed and checked her watch. Then she jumped up,

"Oh! We only have ten minutes till class and we have Astronomy!" Di got up and pulled Milk with her and off they went. Pad sighed and looked up,

"Coming?" she asked, Cave grabbed her unfinished piece of toast and nodded.

As they walked to Charms they saw a familiar back walking ahead of them. "Remus LUPIN!" Pad yelled running up to him and dragging Cave with her.

"Oh, hello." He said; he was quiet, studious, sand colored haired, but sometimes loud and obnoxious when he was with his friends-the two smile boys.

"HI!" guess who,

"Hello Remus." Cave said nodding at him and smiling.

When they got to Charms they sat together catching up on each other's summer news. Pad sighed in relief when the bell rang and Potter or Black hadn't shown. Cave breathed deeply with her and Remus grinned at them knowing what they were thinking. Once class was over they all split up, Cave to Astronomy and Pad to Herbology.

Meanwhile Milk and Di had gotten to Astronomy they barely on time, they sat down in the back of the room and talked until the bell. About two minutes after bell rang and the teacher had just started talking when Black burst into the room breathing hard.

Both Di and Milk groaned as Black found the only free seat right next to them. He grinned at them and as soon as the teacher told them to open their books he propped his book up in front of him and fell asleep.

However, about ten minutes before the end of class he woke up and started being, well being Black. He raised his hand, and asked the teacher: "Where are we supposed to be?"

The teacher had to of course say the worst three words Milk and Di ever heard, "Ask your neighbor." Milk and Di groaned and tried to finish eth reading before Black started talking…too late.

After class finally ended they split up, Di to the library to finish the reading Black had interrupted in one of her breaks. Milk went to double Charms.

(A/N: Please R&R and tell me what you think. If you like it all put in more! )


	2. Detention with Potter

That day was spent by the girls doing a lot of renewing old acquaintances, and friends, that they had not kept that close of contact with over the long summer. The girls, however, had kept close contact with each other. They had seen each other at least once a week, had met each other's family, had enumerable sleepovers-so many in fact that they now knew each other's homes like their own-and they were perfectly at home at every one of them.

Lily was muggle born, Saxon was pureblood but they had met at one of the muggle summer camps Saxon's parents were so fond of sending her too. They had become good friends there and since they ended up living only a few miles away from each other they had stayed friends, so had their mothers which helped. It had been wonderful for both girls when they found out that Lily had magic too _**and**_ was going to Hogwarts, since Saxon and her family knew how everything worked and could help Lil's family. Plus now both girls would have a familiar face, which they liked, in their year and hopefully in their houses.

Basha was a half blood and Abrinna was pureblood, but their mother's had been good friends at school and had stayed in touch over the years having the girls only a day apart from one another. Of course the two girls had become life friends pretty much as soon as they met when they were four. They didn't meet till then because Basha's patents had been living in America for a few years since her dad got a good job there. But as soon as little Basha showed the first signs of magic-she had been having a tantrum and the thing she wanted, some toy, had flown to her hand when it was about twenty feet away-then her father had moved back to England. The two woman had got together often after that and their two daughters had become good friends even though on the first meeting Abrinna had bitten Basha. A joke laughed at even now.

Saxon and Abrinna had been friendly acquaintances as well and were probably related somehow since they were both pureblood and their parents knew each other. So they got together sometimes and saw each other at parties or other pureblood family things. Not so surprising then that both girls had known Potter and Black, especially Black for Abrinna since he was her second cousin or something and especially Potter for Saxon since he was her cousin-sadly as she often commented. Her dad was Potter's dad's brother and so she saw him every holiday as well. Potter and Black had not really been friends before or really known each other since their families were different kinds of people and so got invited to different things. Saxon had met Basha once or twice at some party and once Saxon had brought Lily to a picnic thing that both of the other girls had been at. So they had all met at one point or another before the Hogwarts train.

Anyways, while Pad was thinking of all of this and reflecting-instead of doing her homework I feel obligated to add-the other girls were reading(Di)or doing their homework(Cave, duh), or being somewhere besides with them(Milk). When something, of course, had to happen.

The portrait opened and then Milk stumbled in, hair a miss-more than usual and that's saying something, followed by a grinning Black and Potter.

Padmé was the first to notice them since she was done with her musing and extremely bored-still not doing her homework which technically she should have been doing.

"What the bloody?!?" Pad said getting up and going to Milk, she led her to the couch but almost fell on her face because Black stuck out his foot tripping her up. "(##^&%#Bastard^5*(%&#$%(freak*#%^&^ %$*#!!! Damn you Black." She growled pulled away from them.

"Oh dear, what's the matter." Cave said coming over-and poking Di to make her notice-to Milk.

"Well I was on my way back from horrible double potions, when I happen to run into these two pricks about two levels down somewhere."

"Lost I might add." Potter interrupted her,

"Shut it!" Di told him sharply and Pad glared at him,

"And well, I didn't truthfully see them at first, reading one of my books when they jumped out at me. I screamed, dropping my book. Then they asked me if I was lost-after chortling at me clumsiness. I told them I wasn't and started to leave quickly. A few feet later I ran into a few Slytherins coming out of a side class room, I was knocked to the ground and they sneered at me. One pulled out his wand, and then Potter and Black came up behind me and helped me up. After exchanging a few insults with the Slytherins they turned away. The snakes weren't done though and cursed me before I got away; it felt weirdly like an electric shock. Potter and Black then turned and started a fight, and I got hit with a dancing hex and that one that freezes you. So I couldn't move but my legs were dancing. Once the snakes had run away Potter and Black stood there talking for a while completely ignoring me, then _finally_ helped me out of the spells and we came here."

"Finally?" repeated Pad glancing at Di before looking at Potter and Black who shifted uncomfortablely then as one blurted out;

"Wedidhelpherthoughbeforeandwecouldn'tdecide-"

"Um, I didn't catch that bit after decide." Di told then looking slightly amused but also murderous.

"We couldn't decide what the counter curses where and whether if using one would affect the other so we diced to do them together so there wouldn't be any, side effects?"

"Why are you asking us Potter." Cave asked back,

"Um, we aren't?" Potter replied shiftily,

"No side effect? What do you mean side effects?" asked Di,

"Um, I don't know-" Potter said slowly looking at Black,

"We, well, also couldn't remember the counter curse to the dancing hex for a few…minutes." Black amended,

"Well, in that case go away." Cave told them sharply, turning back to Milk.

"Well, yah know I never got back at you for this morning." Pad mentioned reaching for her wand causally.

"But doesn't helping out your friend cancel out any bad feelings?" Potter asked hopefully, Pad hesitated.

"Well, for half of it since it hit two people and you did a favor for one of us…and not for me directly…you really should be grateful since you did help her you will get off easier and I won't ask the others to help me deal with you." Pad finally said grinning evilly,

"No, your wrong there." Di replied grinning too now, "I'm bored so I'll help you…plus they should be punished for taking so long in restoring her." She took out her wand and the two girls advanced on the boys who took to their heels and ran out of the portrait hole screaming. Di and Pad high fived since they had gotten in a curse each before the boys had gotten out of range.

As soon as they went back to sit by Milk and Cave another person walked into the common room.

"Hello Rem!" Pad said seeing him-another reason not to do her homework!

"Did I just hear Sirius and James?" he asked her looking around the common room. Pad giggled,

"Yep!"

"Not sure where they are now though." Di said thoughtfully, "You see they just exited the premises."

"Screaming their bloody heads off." Milk added grinning at the other two.

"You two better not get into trouble the first day." Cave said from her place reading a text book by the fire.

"Don't worry so much." Pad complained as Remus rolled his eyes and walked back up to his dorm room-the other boys would be back eventually and he had homework to finish. "Plus we have plenty of dirt on them." She added confidently,

"Um, what dirt?" asked Di,

"I'm sure I could think of something since he is my cousin and I spent plenty of time with him…considering everything…"

"So nothing specific?"

"Well, no. But whatever, it was worth it even I they do tell-and they are believed that is. The teachers love us and we will deny everything anyway. You two as well." Pad added looking at Milk and Cave with a severe expression. Milk nodded right away and Cave sighed again and nodded after a moment.

"I won't say anything at all." She stated finally.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The week went by pretty smoothly after that, except one or two PB confrontations, but those were only to be expected. Pad managed to only get one detention with Potter, Black somehow got out of it. So on Sunday at 1:50 Pad, groaning and looking at the clock, got up and said goodbye to her friends. She walked down to Professor McGonagall's office. After another lecture about their bad behavior she set them to cleaning and organizing the filling room, they were supposed to have to cooperate to finish the job. She seemed rather smug at coming up with the job and after escorting them to the room she informed them that they would work till they were done and if they didn't finish in time for dinner they would go and come back.

Once the 'witch,' as Pad rudely muttered, left Potter and Pad looked at each other, Pad raised an eyebrow and he grinned gesturing for her to look around. She did, and swore again, then she brightened grinning.

"Did she say no magic for the cleaning part?" She asked him, he grinned-though knowing him even if she had he would have said no even if she had-but then he frowned.

"No she didn't," He started, then he hesitated, "Do you even remember the cleaning spell?" She rolled her eyes at him,

"Would I have suggested it if I didn't?" He smirked at her,

"Ladies first." Bowing her into the room,

"How convenient for you." She muttered but then smirked happily quietly muttered 'scrugify' to one cabinet. He poked her,

"Do you really want to do this all alone? Not that I'd really mind but it would take longer…and I don't really want to be stuck here longer than necessary." She smiled widely at him, and told him the spell. They moved through the rows of cabinets Once that was done Potter showed off by summoning all the papers to the table in the back probably put there for their use-since it was clean already. Then they spent a few minutes having Potter show Pad the spell…surprisingly few papers had come from actually _in_ the cabinets but there were still very many, including the ones on the ground and on top of the cabinets.

Pad moved the stacks of paper into two piles on the ground and sat on the one chair, Potter had to search around and find the other chair-on the other side of the room covered in spider webs and dust-not that it mattered with the cleaning spell. She quickly indicated what they should do and he sat across from her and started. At first they only talked to decided what ways to sort different papers or to find specific piles. It was all rather confusing and after about five McGonagall visits and **lots** of talking, and cursing from both party's, later they had made pretty nice piles and were on first name terms again. Then they made labels for the cabinet drawers and started putting them away sometimes having to combine stacks since they had made two piles by accident. It was rime for dinner, 6:00, and they had only four more stacks to put away when McGonagall came to collect them. She let them finish quickly and walked town to the Great Hall together splitting ways at their table to go to their friends.


	3. Tay tay and Quidditch

Pad was in the middle of telling her friends all about detention when a girl in Ravenclaw cam over She was in a few of all of their classes including the hated History of Magic which they were all in together. She was tall with very dark brown hair that she had cut to shoulder length over the summer. She had darker tanned skin and was very pretty.

"Hi Tay-tay!" Pad shouted happily waving wildly when she saw her. 'Tay-tay' rolled her eyes at the name but smiled at all of them and waved at them. As she walked past Potter and posse a hand shot out and grabbed her arm pulling her in close to the boys. Pad made a yelp of distress and made to help her but tripped on one of her shoe laces-or her own feet perhaps, she was saved from the fall by grabbing onto the table and then having Di help pull her up.

After that episode was over Tay-tay had already been let go of and finished her walked over to the girls. "Hi guys what's up?"

"Nothing." Pad replied quickly then continued without breath, "So what's up with the boys? Why were they talking to you? What-"

"You have to give her a chance to answer your questions stupid." Interrupter Di casually, Pad stuck her tongue out at her but then turned back to Tay-tay.

"Well, they just were wondering if any of you were going to try out for quidditch this year."

"I AM!" shouted Pad excitedly.

"That is, anyone besides Padmé."

"WHAT!?! Mean gits." She added with a sniff, she turned to glare down the table at them until they turned to look at her. Then she stuck her tongue out at them and turned back to the girls. "So are you guys going to this year?"

"Not this year, maybe next." Di said after a moment of silence as her and Milk watched each other. Milk and Cave nodded,

"Well you have to come see me try out at least ok?"

"Of course." Cave

"Duh." Di

"Sure!" Milk, all at the same time.

"Are you going to try out in Ravenclaw Taylor?" asked Pad after she stopped giggling-approximately 5 minutes later.

"Not if you are." Taylor said jokingly, "Really though I'm not, I don't really like to play."

"Wow, that's just like…_**SAD**_!!" Pad said looking concerned for her sanity.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

"Are you coming Pad or are you chickening out?" asked James next mornig at breakfast.

"Guess." Pad said grinning enthusiastically up at him.

"Nope? That's to bad I looked forward to seeing you fail." Sirius said joining the conversation.

"Go away Sirius." Milk told him rolling her eyes and motioning Cave to grab Pad-just in case.

"I have to go get my broom guys. Meet you out there?" continued Pad like she hadn't heard him.

"Sure." Di said quickly,

"I'll come with you." Cave told her getting up. The two of them went up to the common room to find a bunch of people walking out chatting,

"It'll be fine." Remarked Cave reassuringly but Pad simply nodded,

"You'll do fine, James says your great at quidditch." Remus remarked as he passed them out of the portrait whole. "OW!"

"Serves you right!" James told him as Remus rubbed his head, "Do you want her to get in and have us fail!?!" He asked in a mockingly angry voice,

"James, for your information you area already on the team! So if _you_ fail, well frankly that would be pathetic." Cave told him in a somewhat huffy voice, Pad smiled at Remus and her and gave her a high five.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Cave walked into the stands with Milk and Di. There were quite a number of people. "Do these morons really have nothing better to do than watch this?" Milk said gesturing at the pitch where everyone waiting to try out.

"Well, no I don't think they do." Cave said ponderously but she looked a little worried. "Oh! Hi Remus, come sit with us." She added when she say the said person. The girls and Remus all sat together in the front row watching at the edge of their seats.

Out on the pitch everyone was being separated into groups on what they were trying out for. James, Sirius, and Pad were separated, James to the team, Sirius to the beaters, and Pad to the chasers.

The team already had a Keeper, a Beater, a Chaser, and a Seeker-James obviously. They tried out for beaters first. After blugers going everywhere, including into the stands and groups waiting a few times, it was down to three people. Black, Johnson, and Smith. Black won-barely-and joined the team looking annoyingly smug. Next were the chasers. Most of the chaser options where in year 3 though 6, there were no 7th years and only one 2nd year-Padmé obviously. As they tried out many were put aside immediately as obvious rejects, then it was down to Padmé and two 6th years. The 6th years refused to pass to Pad-two guys of course-so of course Pad got kind of annoyed. The captain called up to them, "EVERYONE has to get passed to!!!" The boys however ignored him so Pad decided to take matters into her own hands…

Meanwhile in the stands the girls were all shaking their heads sadly, except for Di who was getting angry.

"Oh dear! What is she doing? Attacking them?" Cave said suddenly standing up and squinting at the figures on broom sticks.

"No, she is simply taking matters into her own hands." Di said starting to laugh with Milk.

"Oh dear." Cave said sitting down and shaking her head.

Back in the air Pad had decided on her plan, it was quite simple actually: Lag behind so they slow down because they think she's giving up and then go beneath them so they don't notice her and then time her swift upwards dive in between the passes.

Pad watched quietly below them and then surged upwards with everything her broom had. Almost missing, but managing to snag, the quaffle.

"YES!!" She crowed happily. She passed to herself once and scored twice then flew around the confused angry boys. They didn't seem ready to react so she flew down to the captain and handed him the quaffle. James and Sirius were clutching each other to keep from falling from laughing so hard. When they saw her James grinned through his laughing and managed to give her a thumbs up. She smiled at him and went to where the others that had tried out waited. In the end Pad, and a 5th year guy called Klon got the chasers places.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

That night, Saturday, the girls stayed up late into the night even venturing out to the kitchens under a 'borrowed' invisibility cloak (James'). They ate tons and tons and **tons** of chocolate and laughed almost constantly about stupid things.

On the way back to their common room Cave, being totally intoxicated by chocolate and with a large stomach ache stepped into the 'stupid step' as she christened it form then on.

The girls had quite a time trying to pull and push-Milk-her out. When they finally managed it they all collapsed for a few minutes on the stairs for a breather. Pad was giggling quietly nonstop having had to much sugar for any of their goods, and Cave and Di were almost asleep. Finally they got up, Milk had been on the other side of the 'stupid step' since she had pushed Cave and she-of course-stepped into it too. They finally pulled her out and throwing the cloak over themselves they hurried up the stairs to avoid whoever was coming-seeing as Pad 'heard footsteps.'

Sunday they all slept through breakfast and spent the day in the down doing absolutely nothing, meaning they spent the day trying to do their homework.


	4. More Quidditch!

It was the Saturday after tryouts-the next week-when Pad ran into their dorm to wake them up. "GUESS WHAT??? Guess what??? Guess what???"

"What?" Cave said groggily, mostly to shut her up since they all knew she'd probably just keep chanting over and over if they didn't stop her. Milk and Di just moved around, and pulled blankets over their heads. Pad went and opened all of their curtains but Di quickly pulled hers closed again.

"James came and told me that today is the first quidditch practice!"

"Do you honestly trust James?" said a voice coming from Di's bed.

"About this yes, and the fact that he knows that I will hurt him if he's lying." Pad said after a moments thought.

"When?" Cave said yawning widely but sitting up slowly. Pad came over to her and pulled her out of bed the rest of the way.

"At 9:30 'cause the olders have to sleep in and eat breakfast." Was the somewhat grumpy reply.

"The olders?" Asked Di pulling her hangings back and rolling over to look at Pad with a sleepy eye brow raised.

"All the other players besides me, J, and S. 'Cause they are older." Pad said in a 'duh' kind of voice.

"Oh, right." Cave said trying to pick what to wear for the day, Pad came up and handed her an outfit.

"Here, go get dressed and I'll get the others up so we can go eat." She said as she pushed cave gently towards the bathroom.

"Like you haven't eaten already." Cave grumbled rolling her eyes as she went into the bathroom.

"Well, yes I have but I figured that you would like to eat before you do other things." Pad replied patiently. Cave rolled her eyes while Pad walked over to Di's bed.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Once Pad had successfully got everyone ready and dressed, in clothes she picked for them. Milk had grumbled the most and had been really almost asleep. She was closing her eyes as she got dressed to she started to put her arms into her pant legs and it took a little while to sort her out completely.

But after only about 15-20 minutes everyone was sorted out and ready to go. "Only physically ready." Mumbled Milk and Di giggled weakly as she rubbed her eyes to wake herself up more. Once they managed to eat a full breakfast and woke up the rest of the way Di asked Pad;

"Why did you wake us up for _**Your**_ practice, and it's only like eight now which means you still have like an hour an a half before practice even starts."

"Because I was bored," Pad said shrugging, "And I had to tell you guys the good news and I was kind of hoping that you guys would either come and watch or at least be in the common room or somewhere where I will know you'll be so I can find you afterwards to tell you how it was." She added looking at her hands in her lap.

"We'll come and watch." Milk said, "Besides it's not like we have anything better to do-besides homework but that's not _better_ per say, actually it's a lot worse."

"Well, now what?" Cave asked yawning again,

"Let's go and get my broom then hand out outside. It looks really nice out. And it's not that cold Cave. I checked and I was fine in a T-shirt and jeans. So you'll probably need a warmish sweatshirt."

"And maybe a hat." Di said grinning at her,

"And gloves." Milk chuckled,

"And a scarf." Continued Di,

"And nice warm furry boots!" Pad said warming to the theme.

"Maybe." Cave said thoughtfully, the girls rolled their eyes. "Can we step outside before we go up so I'll know what to wear?"

"Whatever." Pad said getting up and pulling on Milk's shirt, "Come on already!"

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

At 9:30 the girls were already outside at the quidditch pitch waiting for everyone else, Cave was wearing almost all of the things the girls had mentioned. That's when James, Sirius and Remus came out the door, Pad waved at them to get their attention and the boys came over. When asked where everyone else was they shrugged-they seemed to be wondering the same thing, obviously they had thought they would be late-and started talking to each other about something that sounded suspiciously like a prank. But before the girls could ask the rest of the team came out of the school.

The team got a long lecture about the necessity of practice and such but Pad, James, and Sirius missed most of it as they were bored out of their minds and so not listening to their captain. Basically, to look good, they all sat there and daydreamed while looking at Moore-the captain.

The other girls and Remus sat in the stands and played cards as they waited for something to actually happen.

In fact the only remotely interesting thing that happened at that practice was at the very end when Black and Smith had been practicing with the bludgers and Black slipped a little and hit the bludger straight at the stands where the other girls and Remus were sitting. It hit Remus and nicked Di-who had been sitting next to each other and the practice had to be stopped in order to get them both up to the hospital wing. The injures weren't that bad but Madame Pomfrey insisted that Remus stay over night to just make sure. The girls and guys all hung out in the hospital wing that day with them. That night Pad asked the boys if they were going to see Remus in the infirmary. They said they were, but since they had lost the cloak-'miss placed it' was actually what they said-they were just going to try.

The boys ended up getting caught because that night happened to be the night of the full moon-hence having him stay overnight. So it was quite busy with bringing Remus out to the Shrieking Shack. Not that anyone knew this yet.


	5. Train rides and new boys

After that the weeks went by, blending together imperceptivity for them all, with events sticking out in their minds but to randomly that they wouldn't be able to say when those things happened-and sometimes they couldn't even say when. Pad had quidditch practice but those also ended up blending together with their eventual monotony, though everyone had it's funny memory's-mostly provided by PB of course.

Then Cave got a calendar, she tried to keep putting things on but sometimes she forgot what week it was so she took to writing down interesting incidences on it and after a month or so Pad enlarged it and all of the girls wrote stuff on it in their own colors. They kept each month so later they could take out the months and remember stuff as they chatted and stayed up late.

They got closer all the time and would sometimes play hard fames of truth or dare. However their dares often got each other, if not others, into trouble-but they did them anyways of course. Pad and often Cave, were much the comic relief in times of boredom-but Milk definitely had her moments like the time she thought that the frozen quidditch poles would taste good and licked them to fast for Cave-since she was the only one paying attention to Milk-to tell her not to. Pad and Di took a while to stop laughing, in fact they didn't stop until James, Remus, and Sirius came out of the castle and promptly started a snowball fight. Well started throwing snowballs at the girls that is. Before the girls retaliated they freed Milk-with a simple warming spell that Cave had been trying to remember. Then the four girls joined the fight….and they _**so**_ won!

Then as Christmas break came they all said their goodbyes to their other friends and got on the train together finding a nice empty compartment. They were having a fun time reminiscing and playing exploding snap when the lunch trolley came. Pad and Di splurged and bought a bunch of stuff to share and bring home and Cave bought a few chocolate frogs to share but get to keep the cards if she needed them.

The girls were about half way through their treats when the compartment door opened again, they all looked up and-not really surprisingly-saw three boys standing in the doorway. Well actually if you really looked harder you'd see that there were _four_ boys standing in the doorway. It took a moment for the girls to notice that not only were there _four_ boys, but the fourth boy wasn't the Peter boy who sometimes was able to hang around with them, he seemed to only eat, sleep, fail everything, and drool after the boys.

"What?" asked an oblivious Pad without looking around. Only those three boys could get all of the girls to be quiet and simply stare/glare at them.

"We just wanted to see how the most wonderful girls are this evening." replied the ever smooth James Bloody Potter-who the question hadn't really been addressed to anyway.

"And to introduce a new boy you may not have noticed around lately." added Lupin in a quiet resigned tone. It sounded slightly rehearsed and as pad looked up like the other girls they all raised their eyebrows at the same time.

Then the boys parted –like the red sea-to reveal a rather dashing young man they had never seen before. He had dark brown hair that was cut slightly on the shaggy side but still it fit him very well, he also had the eyes the color of icicles dyed blue (This is NOT Jackson I just had to say that!:A/N)-as Di described them later laughing. He seemed to be the same height as Black and Potter and indeed he seemed to fit the group rather well.

"Hello." Di said, with only a slight eyebrow raise. Clearly asking who the hell he was and where the freak had he come from-Pad's words.

Pad and Milk both agreed that they sometimes marveled at how Di seemed to be able to say so little-one word for example-and yet express so very much-most people understood her too. Unless they were especially thick people like Potter and Black. Remus and the new boy seemed to understand what she meant however.

The new arrival grinned, a grin very _**Very**_ much like Potter's and Black's evil prankster grins, that's when the girls started to have slight forebodings about what this boy was going to be like.

"My name is Hayden, or Tristan. I just moved here from Durmstugn."

"Hayden _Or_ Tristan?" Di asked him curiously,

"My first name's Hayden and middle name's Tristan but I've been called both."

"Are you coming to Hogwarts then?" Cave asked him next.

"Yes, I am coming here now." He stated it like it should be obvious though not rudely somehow.

"Where are you going now?" asked Milk,

"Well I'm going to-" He stopped and Potter intervened when he stopped,

"He's coming to my house with Sirius for Christmas."

"Why?" Pad asked not so tactfully, but just as she began Remus started coughing horriblely. The girls brought him into the compartment and sat him down Once he was better Di rolled her eyes and said jokingly,

"You really should stay away from those frogs you know. I don't think they are good for your pallor." Everyone grinned, except Black who looked very confused and was going to ask Di when she told him, "Well you see Black there are these frogs, do you know what frogs are Black? Not the chocolate frogs you eat but real brown, green, slimy things, those are frogs. They are kind of like toads. Do you know what a toad is Black?" She continued but after that no one but Black was listening. Cave watched his growing confusion and felt bad for him, 'Poor Black' was actually how she put it, but didn't know how to interfere so she just decided to join another conversation. She turned to listen to another conversation.

The only other one going on was between Milk, Pad, and Remus, and Hayden though he mostly listened, and it was all about grades. Potter was just sitting looking at Cave however and when she looked at him he grinned and then turned to Remus to try and join their conversation.

It being a conversation about grades however he quickly got bored and ignored it. Cave did too after a while and in the end they were looking at each other again. This time Cave smiled a little at him and Potter grinned widely in response. After a moment it started to look like Potter was going to come over to Cave, but that's when Black suddenly-to everyone but Di-screamed bloody murder and threw himself at Di. Pad and Potter got in and separated them-mostly Black from Di, who was mostly laughing at him.

Di was only sporting a small bruise from falling to the floor wince her head had landed on the pillow Pad was bringing home conveniently. Pad didn't really take that into account of course, so she pulled out her wand and quickly threw a charm at Black that made him unable to move. Then she walked towards Black and was almost next to-grinning evilly of course-when Hayden stepped in front of her. He poked Potter as he stepped by to get him to go help Black, and gently he took Pad's wand from her.

"Excuse me my lade, but that would do something horrible and we don't want that do we?" Hayden said solemnly, he gave a gentlemanly bow and then swept from the room-and the shocked Pad-with Potter and Black. Remus quickly said goodbye to the girls and left after the others. Pad was still standing there totally out of it in surprise-which would soon become anger knowing her. She turned and glared at her friends.

After a silent moment she opened her mouth and screamed a very angry high pitched scream as loudly as possible. When she stopped for breath she turned back to the door and leapt for it. Milk and Di grabbed her before she could get away and sent Cave with a massage to find the boys compartment.

"Why me?" Cave grumbled,

"Because you are not as much of a threat aw we are to them and they probably won't hurt you." Di replied pushing her out of the door.

Cave walked down the corridor grumbling quietly until she heard laughing she recognized as the boys'. She took a deep breath and stepped up to the door. Then she knocked, Potter opened the door almost immediately. He stood there and grinned widely, then stood back and gestured for her to come in. When she stepped in the door shut behind her with Potter standing in front of it.

"I have a message from the girls." Cave said looking around and having her eyes land on Lupin, he nodded to indicate she should go on. "Well, they said that they would give you one chance to hand over Pad's wand to me or they will release pad on you. I am telling those who know her especially, and the scream before was obviously her." Cave looked around hoping to see them giving them up the wand but she immediately saw what the boys were going to respond-not as much Remus but definitely the other boys. Their faces said quite clearly-'bring it on.'

After a few seconds Remus asked Cave-politely of course-to step out so they could discuss it in private. They discussed it for so long that Cave sat down on the ground across from their door and started singing to herself.

Then finally the door opened and they gestured her in, well Remus did and he didn't look to happy. When she stepped in Potter grabbed her. Silencing her with one of his hands and then Black preformed the charm Pad had done to Black before.

"You should thank our friend Pad for teaching us this charm." Potter said grinning from ear to ear. "Now we have a hostage so she won't hurt us or even get her wand back."

In the girls compartment they were getting pretty worried and Pad was simply stewing silently-since Di had stopped her from leaving/screaming with the same charm on Cave at the moment.

"Blink if you promise not to hurt us, that counts screaming so loud to break our ear drums and you won't run off." Di told Pad finally tiring of her silent glares. "Where is she? She should be back by now. Maybe they are just taking to long to decide what to do? I don't know!"

"Well…why doesn't one of us go and see how it's going, one of us meaning me of course." Pad said after a moment looking extremely happy.

"No, I'll go." Milk went and was just in time to see Cave entering of the second time. But as Milk went closer after the door closed she heard potter's speech and ran back. "They are holding Cave captive so you can't hurt them or get your wand back."

"I have an idea." Pad said almost immediately.

They waited for 15 minutes to see if anyone would leave to make their hostage for Di's plan but no one came so they went on to Pad's plan.

"We will trade you." Di said when Potter opened the door. He looked at the stunned-literally-Padmé. Then he looked back into the compartment and said something. The other boys laughed and Cave was brought to the door.

"You give us Cave first. I don't trust you at **all**." Di continued, but Potter shook his head and smiled knowingly.

"I don't trust you at all either." He told her grinning, she shrugged.

"It was worth a try."

"One hand on both girls." Lupin said compromisingly after a moment. "I'll make sure they don't cheat." Di nodded at him and they exchanged the girls flawlessly, well mostly but whatever. It got done in the end.

The girls had floated Pad in and onto a seat. Once she was there the girls unstunned her but she kept still, looking like she was still stunned. Then Black started laughing and grinning evilly. But Hayden said,

"You know I think that was kind of mean of them. Exchanging her like that. I mean they are kind of saying that they like Evans better than her." Remus seemed to think about this statement then looked at the 'stunned' Pad and nodded sadly in agreement. 'Wow how stupid are you?' thought Pad struggling not to grin.

"What now?" asked Remus after a pause,

"Well, we could just ignore her, or we could unstun her, or we could make her embarrass herself, or we could……do some of all of them, or we could…." Said Black counting the suggestions off on his fingers, but then he had run out of them.

"Taunt her with her wand while she's still stunned?" asked Potter grinning evilly. 'Finally I'll know where it is!' Hayden took Pad's wand out form behind a suitcase above him and gave it to Potter.

"Maybe you should make sure she'd still stunned first, guys." Remus added, but he went unheard/ignored. 'Ha morons. My revenge will be sweet!' The other came over to Padmé and put the wand right by her face where she could see it very well.

"I'm really sorry Padmé." said Potter in a fake sad voice, "Here, you can have it back." 'Awe, thanks! NOT! You little creep you're my cousin!'

"Yes, really sorry, never meant to be so mean." Black continued, Padmé almost snorted with laughter.

"Or to show you who your friends _really_ like best." Hayden added, the only one that sounded actually sorry. 'Or,' Pad thought continuing her internal dialog, 'he'd just a much better actor than these other two morons.' Then she finally blinked-it's really hard to stop it from happening and she'd already done it once but no one had noticed yet-only Remus saw her. He understood immediately and jumped up shouting,

"Oh crap! GUYS-" But that was as far as he got because Milk, Di, and Cave burst into the compartment and at the same time Pad _magically_ 'came up life' and took her wand from her taunters.

Then the girls cornered the boys, including Remus since he almost gave Pad away and it was his fault he sided with the rest of them. The boys cowered, that is until Hayden and Potter got out their wands and stood up, the others copied and that's really when it started…

(A/N: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  Sry, couldn't help it.)


	6. Aren't you Jewish?

After Christmas had past and gone, the girls started owling each other times and days that they were free and could get together. So finally they decided on meeting at Saxon's house for a little while then flooing to Diagon Alley, Evans drove there and the other two flooed over. They hung out for a little while eating cookies, drinking tea, and talking about heir Christmases.

"Well, I did nothing really." Milk said after her second cookie,

"I saw all my family and all my cousins cam over to sleep over for Christmas as usual, but it was still fun." Cave remarked after Milk,

"Well, the day before Christmas Eve we had a party with all our pureblood relatives and I saw Black. I guess he was only there for that party, to get stuff from home, and to bug me. Then he was going back to Potter's. Then I saw the rest of my family over Christmas and went for the night to my cousin Alice's house." Di said,

"Ok, first aren't you Jewish Milk?" Pad asked,

"Ya, kind of but whatever." Pad looked at her incredulously,

"Okay. Well, I had our Solstice thing the night I came home, then we went to see my mom's parents and sister. Then on Christmas we went to the all day party thing for my dad's side and saw everyone. Me and my cousin Kelly then had one or two interesting conversations with the boys and exchanged presents like always. We sang carols with the family, and we had a snowball fight thing with all the cousins. And Hayden and Sirius of course. Pretty much all for yourself kind of deal except me and Kel teamed up just like the boys did. Besides that I got my stocking and well, owled you people." Pad stopped to see if everyone was done with their cookies and tea. "MOM!" she yelled out suddenly, the girls jumped and stared at her.

"Yes?" said Pad's mom coming in, "Are you ready to go?"

"YEP!" They all replied together, so they put on their coast and boots and went to the fire place.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

When they got to the station of the Hogwarts Train they were all together since they all flooed to Di's house, which was the closest to the station, and then got driven to the station by Di's house, and then got driven to the station by Di's parents who had borrowed a ministry car. When they finally got a empty compartment they immediately heard bad news coming up the train corridor. The boys had obviously seen the girls get into their compartment because they stopped right in front of it and Potter opened the door with a flourish. It looked as though he was about to speak when he was pushed violently in, landing on Cavelle, followed by the rest of them which just fell straight to the floor.

"Shut the door! Shut the door!" Black whispered hurriedly-and not to quietly, Di-surprisingly-complied.

"Now what's this all about?" Pad asked pushing Potter off Cave and onto the other boys, then helping Cave up-she seemed quite flustered and seemed to be blushing.

"Well, you see, um, we, well, um, kind of ran into, well, a group of-"

"You didn't run into them by chance! You attacked them when I specifically told you not to!" Remus scolded sternly-and somewhat angrily/exasperatedly-from his place squashed under Black and now Potter.

"Oh, poor Remus. How many times do I need to tell you that you would be much better off without those two-well three now." Pad added as an after thought looked sternly at Hayden who grinned weakly,

"Can you guys get up? I can't breathe anymore." Hayden croaked somewhat pathetically,

"Oh, yay. Um, a little help?" asked Potter trying to get up without hurting someone more, he held out his hand imploringly at cave who was closest. She, being the good girl she is, helped him up. Then Potter help up Black who forgot about Remus so Di-rolling her eyes-helped up Remus. Then Hayden sat up on the floor weakly, and when offered a hand by Remus he shook his head and scooted over to lean against the wall opposite the door.

"Ugh, do you guys know how heavy you are? And you are _soooooo_ bony Remus." Hayden commented rubbing his chest.

"Are you calling me fat!?!" asked Black in a ridiculously offended tone,

"No Black," Hayden said rolling his eyes, "I would never do that!" Faking-quite well actually-a thoroughly scandalized voice. Black nodded in a 'I forgive you' kind of way, totally missing the dripping sarcasm. Then he turned to Potter,

"Do you think we can change to check the aisle?"

"Um-"

"NO!" Remus said angrily interrupting, "Wait for a second, can't you hear them? Jesus are you deaf or just total morons?" The girls raised their eyebrows at each other behind the boys backs,

"Um, well-" started Black in a mediating sort of voice,

"That was a rhetorical question!" Remus added rolling his eyes in an exasperated way.

"What does retorfical mean?" Black asked after a moment, everyone in the room rolled their eyes except Cave who started to take pity on him and tell him but everyone else shushed her. They went quiet listening to the aisle. Once it sounded as though the Slytherins had passed everyone sight in relief but then cave turned angrily to James and started berating him,

"What did they do you? You shouldn't do that it isn't nice! It isn't right! Next time I find out you attacked without cause I'm going to tell a Professor!" Sadly she'd said that before and James just grinned and said in his most annoying drawling voice,

"_Oh really_?-"

"Oh shut up." Di said glaring at both of them, then she turned back to the drawing pad Pad and Milk were doodling on. Pad was watching them though, James was near her so she said,

"Don't piss her off more. Then she might actually do it." He turned to glare at the floor.

"Can we see it?" Black asked walking towards the drawing pad,

"No." Pad replied shortly,

"It's none of your business." Milk added without looking up,

"Let me show you something I learned the week I left my old school." Hayden said grinning conspiratorially to the other boys, they grinned back and Remus gestured for him to show them grinning too. As the boys had whispered the girls hadn't noticed, so when Hayden took out his wand there was no reaction.

"Put that away!" Padmé barked at Hayden when Cave poked her in warning. Hayden just grinned at her cheekily and said………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………(Sry got a little carried away there! )…..anyway……………………….. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Accio pad!" A pad did come flying at him, not-however-the drawing pad that he wanted(If the lazy git had specified for a _**drawing**_ pad he would have got what he was aiming at(probably)but he, being the lazy git he is, neglected to say the word drawing.)but since he only said 'a pad' he got a menstrual cycle kind of pad. Ironically it flew right out of Pad's pants pocket.

"OH MY GOD!!!" All the guys screamed, the girls were speechless for a moment but then they burst out laughing. They fell to the ground-which was getting a little crowded as pretty much every person in the compartment was now on the ground. Some might think Remus got over it almost immediately being the smart person he was and some people might also think that Padmé might be embarrassed. To both they would be wrong, Remus was-for once-a typical boy, and Pad was the happiest person alive and was extremely glad that she had decided to take a few pads this year just in case(her mom said she'd gotten hers around 12 or 13). Also the fact that she didn't need them yet helped the case-her not being embarrassed-a lot.

"WHAT IS IT?!?!?!" screamed Sirius in a high pitched girl shout, that did nothing but make Remus make a face-which also contributed-and to make the girls laugh even harder, if that was possible. They were gasping for breath and clutching their sides. In fact through out the whole ride Pad would randomly start giggling and fall to the floor again which would start the other girls giggling too.

When the lunch trolley came the girls just got one thing each as a special treat but then ate the lunch Di's mom had helped them put together, homemade cookies from Pad's house, root beer and vanilla favored candy from Milk's house, cheese puff things and soft drinks from Cave's house, and pizza and more cookies from Di's house. (OMG! I want…no _NEED_ that lunch!!! I could live on that food FOREVER!!!! (Sry over reaction but it sounds AWESEOM!!~KP)

The guys had sandwiches and bought drinks candy but it was no where near the girls goodness. The only other interesting incident during that ride, besides the fact that there were eight people-two groups of four that despised each other(on principle at least)-in one compartment, happened when they were all playing exploding snap very excitedly. They were in the midst of a game when the door opened and four Slytherins stood in their doorway, Bellatrix Black was the only on the girls recognized but the boys seemed to know all of them.

"At it again then Black?" Bellatrix asked in a soft hissing voice, the others simply sneered, "Hanging with, let's see, mudbloods and bloodtraitors." The Slytherins all laughed but then Pad 'whispered,'

"I'm _soooo_ glad I'm a blood traitor or I might go all pale and hissy like poor old Bellatrix there." She nodded towards the Slytherins as she unobtrusively took hold of James' robes to stop him from doing anything rash. She indicated to Di to get hold of Sirius too.

"Yes, I agree with Padmé. I think I would just die of cold and damp in those drafty old dungeons, look at Bellatrix she looks so sickly." Di agreed in a causal tone.

"Well, personally, I just wish I was muggle born. Then I wouldn't have had to deal with these turds until school, I mean it's bad enough knowing them now." Milk said with a sigh, "Just think of all the suffering I wouldn't have had to go through if I hadn't known them."

The boys relaxed under the girls grips and grinned. Bellatrix and one of the other boy Slytherins took out their wands; but right then the lunch trolley lady came bustling back down the corridor with her empty cart, "PUT THAT AWAY!" she almost screamed at them and she pushed the Slytherins away towards their compartment-using her cart-and berating them the whole time in her loud high voice "to use your wand…" All those in their compartment however, were doubling over with laughter and leaning on one another trying to breath.

"Wow, she was almost scary!" Padmé gasped which set everyone off on another set of laughter.

"God seeing her face was worth not attacking her." James said wiping his tears of laughter away,

"Not dueling and hurting people is also a _very good reason_ not to attack people!" Cave retorted incensed, everyone discreetly rolled their eyes and Sirius punched James in the stomach-kind of gently-to stop his retort. They had a fight of their own instead.

(A/N: You just gotta love Cave! )


	7. Flashback time

Once the girls had finally got back to their dorm and were putting their stuff away the girls decided that all in all that had been their best train ride yet. 'Oh my god I don't think I laughed that much in like years! Well maybe days…or hours….at least in several hours….but that's not the POINT!' (Padmé) They put their away each thinking about their own things when Pad suddenly yelled,

"FLASH BACK TIME!!!"

"Do you have any idea how much that sounded like Black?" asked Milk giggling,

Pad simply stuck out her tongue at her and Cave asked, "What this time?"

"How about you tell us your first time coming here and meeting The Marauders."

"Ah, come on Pad that will be boring…her talking I mean." Di said, ducking the pillow Cave threw at her. But Cave said, "OK!" and they all got ready, when they were all in their p.j.'s, had a lamp in the middle of their circle, and a pillow and blanket each they climbed onto Cave's bed.

"Well, here I go. So I followed-"

"You have to tell your feelings about it and all that too." Interrupted Pad, "Make it exciting and interesting!"

"Well I was in the process-"

"Oh just get on with it! With what Pad said in mind of course." Milk interrupted this time.

"FINE!!! I timidly followed Pad and Pad's parents through the train station heading, unknowingly at the time, to the gate of the entrance to the Hogwarts Express. Pad's mom said something like,

"'Come on dears we should hurry so you can get a good compartment on the train, and stick together!' Considering that I am muggleborn and Pad is pureblood, which is why I was going with Pad to the station and not my own parents since they wouldn't know how to get onto the station, I was quite nervous. Padmé was chattering away about nothing next to me. 'Presumably,' I had thought, 'trying to cheer me up, (I was trying! Very hard I might add you just refused to notice!-Padmé remarked indignantly in the background) I could try harder but I'm not sure I really want to leave at all.' I'm sure my face was very grave and sad until Pad got me out of my reverie by poking me and telling me that this was the gate. Considering that it was just a brick wall on the muggle side I was kind of freaked out-though at first I thought pad was just messing with me but I soon realized she wasn't-but Pad pulled me through before I could complain and that's when I saw the huge station of the Hogwarts Express which was sitting waiting to go, it looked **Huge**! I knew this had to be the train since A: there was only one train and B: the engine said 'Hogwarts Express' on it's front in large silver curvy letters. Then Padmé's mom said, 'Come on girls we must say goodbye.' She must have seen that we, or rather I…. w/e, looked very sad, she gave us each a huge hug and said-slightly tearfully-'Now you girls write me when you're settled in your houses. Here are some cookies and sandwiches for the trip.' Then Pad's dad stepped up and ruffled both of our hair saying in his low soft voice, 'Good-bye you two, have fun and make your teachers lives hell for me.' And after a poke from Pad's mom added, 'Anonymously of course.' Pad grinned widely at him, 'Of course dad!' Then picked up her stuff and dragged a _**very**_ reluctant me away towards the train. That's when I saw the two of you guys, walking over towards the same door onto the train as us. After you caught up we said hi and introduced ourselves again. (Ah, the beginning of our group, the memory's the memory's.-Milk said in a dreamy sort of voice) Pad asked Di, or Abrinna rather as your weren't Di yet, 'Shall we get a compartment together then?' Abrinna said yes and we set off. When we finally found a free compartment we all sat down and put our stuff away. Only about a minute later we were interrupted (RUDELY!-Di) by the door flying open and a boy stumbled in, (Describe him!-Di again) he had short black hair that went every which way, roundish glasses, a nice nose(WHAT THE HELL!-Pad), and very handsome Hazel eyes. All of which he still had, though now he's taller. (Damn him.-grumbled Pad)" Then Pad sat up and started clapping excitedly,

"I have an idea!"

"Wow that's new." Milk said receiving a kick for her 'rudeness.'

"You should describe him again but like comparing him to stuff!"

"Like his glasses were round like the wheels of the train below!" Di joined in enthusiastically warming to the idea, "Good idea!"

"One of my best!" Pad replied pompously puffing out her chest. (Thanx Banni!)

"Ok, fine but shut up now." Cave replied in an annoyed tone at being interrupted _**again.**_ "So anyway, a boy stumbled into the compartment he was as tall as, um, a one year old tree, his hair was as black as tar, his nose was…. Rounded nicely like a um…(PEAR!-Pad laughed enthusiastically) pear, his glasses where the color of brown pants with grass stains on them, and his eyes were the color of a hazel(Boring!-Milk pouted).

"Moving on, this boy was followed by another boy-and I am NOT describing anyone else! He was a little shorter than the first boy, he had sandy colored hair and bluish eyes. They both stood up after a moment and looked around them. Then Padmé said, 'Hi James! How's your mother?" He jumped a little and looked at her, 'What the hell did you do to your hair? She's fine, how's yours?' Pad rolled her eyes and said in a somewhat exasperated tone, 'She's fine. I cut it, but it looks the same as the last time you saw it stupid.' He grinned, 'Oh yah, right.' Then he turned to, well to me and said, 'Hello who are you?' Then he, um, bowed. I just sat there silently for a moment; I was slightly shocked by Pad kicking him in the stomach. But besides doubling over and glaring at her nothing changed and he looked at me again. Then Di came to my rescue, 'She's Pad's friend Lily Evans.' (Thank god I remembered your name right.-Di said with a grin)

"'Lily as in the flower Lily?' Potter asked with a grin, I nodded confusedly. 'Really?!? Cool! Can I call you Lily Flower then?' He didn't wait for a response, 'Yeah!' I just continued to sit there in silence, (Your eyes were huge!-Pad said laughing,-You would think that after all I told you about him and knowing me you've be used to him!) but Di continued as if he'd said nothing, 'That is Basha Emamuele. And you know me and Sa-Pad.' He grinned at her and nodded, 'If it's introductions you were going for then I, for those who don't know,-' But Pad interrupted him, 'Poor them, now they have to know you.' He glared at her but continued, 'I am James Potter, and this is a boy I have just made the pleasure of acquaintance of, his name is Remus Pin. I think.' He turned to the other boy questioningly, 'It's Remus _Lu_pin, but it doesn't' matter much.' Potter grinned and then started to say something again when the door flew open, _again_.

"Right then an older boy in robes with green and silver on them stood in the doorway; he ignored everyone but Potter and Lupin. 'You.' He said glaring at them, but Pad jumped up then, 'My god Potter you have done something horrible already! Has the train even started moving yet?' she looked at them incredulously and then turned to the older boy, 'My dear sir has this horrible young man done you harm?' She asked grabbing Potter's collar but looking at the other boy, he nodded dumbly. 'Please let me have a talk with him then? I think he will be punished for his crime.' Pad continued pompously (HEY!-Pad, Well it's true.-Cave said defending herself) but went on before he could answer, 'I will get the full story from him and punish him accordingly. Thank you my good man, hope to see you again sometime.' Potter had smartly kept silent and looked down pathetically-though that may have had something to do with the fact that Pad had hold of his collar tightly, Pad nodded to the boy and when he nodded back she shut the door on him. Di high-fived her and then started to silently giggle, then she turned on Potter too. 'What did you do to that poor unsuspecting young man!?! You're so horrible!' She said in a loud voice, 'Yes really, I bet he didn't even do anything to you!' Pad added trying not to laugh, 'But Pad-' Potter wined, 'No buts young man.' She said sternly and kicked him in the shin, he groaned. She caught Lupin's eye and pretended to kick him too, he caught on and groaned too. After a minute or two Milk checked the aisle to see if he'd left yet. It was so the girls tossed out Potter and Lupin followed him. 'You really could do better Lupin, you seem nice and smart. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into by hanging out with this boy." Pad told him, he smiled at her but shook his head and thanked them. Then he followed Potter down the aisle. 'Like a loyal dog.' Milk commented randomly. Pad and Di shook their heads at each other and turned back to the compartment and shut the door. That was when I first met Potter and Lupin; I didn't meet Black till Hogsmeade station I think. You remember when he turned a train car pink and purple? But I didn't even know who he was until the sorting when he was sorted into our house. So yah, that was my first meeting with The Marauders-minus Hayden of course."

"THE END!!!" Pad sang out, then she yawned and rolled over to check the time. "Oh my god! We only have like six hours to sleep! Good night people!"

(A/N: Ya…I'm crazy sry. )


	8. CREATURE!

After that train ride both groups were a little more friendly to one another, they still had their frequent disagreements and quarrels but over all it was better and everyone was grateful. Pad was still the same though, and she was joined by Milk and Di, and sometimes even Cave, more often now whenever they needed a break from life or just wanted to have fun….or were just bored. Not counting the times the boys managed to piss her off-which wasn't very hard. Pad, and the other girls sometimes, would still chase 1 to 4 of them around the castle and the grounds pranking them back and hexing them. She claimed it was good exercise but everyone who did it knew that it was very fun having them run away from you for a change. It was an 'I suffer you suffer' kind of deal.

All the girls got on best with Remus on the regular basis kind of way, but-Pad and Di especially-still would hang out with the boys; sometimes helping with pranks and such on people that had done them wrong recently-that way they could tell Cave that it was 'justified' or just doing random things that would piss off Filch for fun.

So far when the girls worked with them they hadn't been caught. As time went on everything went pretty smoothly and the two groups started sitting together at meal times sometimes, however one meal was particularly memorable. Cave, Milk, and Pad were sitting with James, Remus, and Hayden when Sirius burst into the Great Hall followed by Di who had orange/yellow hair and robes. She had some to the other girls who had been sitting paralyzed with confusion, fear, and laughter. Di marched up to their table and glaring daggers at Sirius shouted that he was a git and such, all the while he kept trying to interrupt, 'But-', 'It-', and 'I'm-' but she didn't stop. She was sitting with the girls at the end of her-wonderful in the eyes of everyone but Sirius-tirade she burst out,

"And to think I have to share blood-or anything for that matter-with this-this-this-this _CREATURE!_" The last comment was aimed more at her friends however, then Di turned to her food and ignoring-or perhaps oblivious from being so used to it-all the stares she was getting. In fact people that had even been done eating had stayed to watch attracted by her screams. Some Slytherins started over after Di had started eating,

"Are you sure, Abrinna, that you aren't supposed to be in Slytherin, we could use you if you would like." Bellatrix drawled when she came level with the girls. Di stiffened and then turned around slowly, trying to hold in her temper but she seemed to be failing. However she managed to say in a controlled voice,

"You do realize that that comment could be easily directed at you as you also share my blood sadly?" Di continued without pause, "So you are sadly mistaken _Bellatrix_. I don't have any of your, well to put it nicely, problems so I just wouldn't fit in." She sneered Bellatrix's name and then gave her a horrible grimace of a smile, "So would you please go away and stop insulting me while I eat? I'd rather not throw-up." Bellatrix just shot her a very nasty look and flounced away.

"Well, personally I think that I like the chocolate cake ala mode best. How about you guys?" Pad commented seeming to have missed the whole Slytherin episode.

"Well," Di said grinning, "I think I agree today, though I also absolutely love the-"

The rest of their lunch proceeded without incident; Di took a shower and became the right color again and both her and Black were back on speaking terms the next day.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Then the first Quidditch match of the season for Gryffindor came up, James was the seeker for his second year in a row, Sirius was one of the new beaters, Remus didn't play, and Hayden had come to school too late to try out this year. Padmé was the only girl in their group on the Quidditch team this year, she was the point chaser.

Two people were doing this game's commentary, Milk and Di, let's just say that maybe it wasn't Dumbledore's brightest choice…

"And the teams are off at Madame Drams whistle, a rather unfortunate name that….Drams I meant to say." Milk said, Di took over,

"So Potter, Black, Klon, Smith, Padmé-I'm not allowed to call her anything else Professor, Moore, and Johnson as keeper for the Gryffindor team! With Freeman-hehehe, Hesse, Olson, Moss, Pete, Richards, and Lor as keeper on the Ravenclaw team!"

"Hesse gets the quaffle, passes it to Olson, who passes-no! It's intercepted by Pad who is going down the field very quickly, oh no! Never mind she dodged the bludger, passes to Moore who….SCORES! Gryffindor 10 points."

"Now Hesse has the quaffle again, passes to Olson, nicely passes to Moss who passes to um, Potter? He's the seeker dude! And wrong team! So Potter passes to Smith who seems to be laughing fit to fall off his broom…there he goes-falling off his broom I mean. Nope he caught himself and passes to Moore who goes down field and passes to to to to to to to to to to to-"

"She dropped it but is tearing after the ball! She's got it and is heading back up towards Lor, she fakes and passes to Pad who SCORES! 10 points so Gryffindor! Now Moss has the ball but no, already it is intercepted by Moore, she shoots-but no Lor saves the quaffle and passes it to Olson this time. Olson is going downfield but gets hit by a bludger and drops the quaffle! God one Black!"

"Unbiased statements please." Dumbledore remarks in the background, though his eyes are twinkling.

"Yes professor-" Di takes control of the mic.

"Potter seems to have seen the snitch, he's diving for it….Freeman seems to be right behind him! He's catching up to Potter but no! Potter swerves in front of Freeman and Freeman goes off course. Potter seems to still be following the elusive snitch, while above Gryffindor chaser Klon is shooting and SCORE THREE FOR GYFFINDOR! It's 30 to nothing. But Potter is still after the snitch….Pete the Ravenclaw beater seems to have hit a bludger at Potter and he ducks but loses sight of the snitch in the process. Nicely done." Milk takes over and mutters 'Traitor' at Di,

"Olson has the quaffle aand is doen at the Gryffindor side of the field, this is Johnson's time to prove himself worthy of being on the team, can he do it? And it seems he can! Even though that was cleverly thrown by Olson. Johnson recovers the quaffle and passes to Hesse, Hesse passes to-but it's intercepted and Olson has the quaffle again heading back downfield. And he….. awe another miss for Ravenclaw." Di takes over again,

"Potter has seen the snitch again but this time he and Freeman are neck to neck, however Potter has a better broom and he is inching ahead. They dive almost simultaneously but Potter has a lead now and Potter…….is off his broom? He has fallen to the ground. Lovely job Potter. (Sarcasm for those you didn't catch that.)" Milk snatches the mic back,

"HE HAS THE SNITCH!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS! 180 POINTS TO 0! Wonderful game! Have a nice day from your wonderful commentators Abrinna and Basha!"

"See you next time!" Cave mutters, hopefully not, in the background. Remus and Hayden chuckle but Milk and Di ignore them.

(A/N: Quidditch rocks!  Just gotta love it! And the moron Sirius! )


	9. So the usual

"Wow, that was fun….now what?" Pad asks her friends jumping up and down, the girls were trying to ignore her after they had congratulated her.

"How about we go inside?" Cave said shivering.

"Why?! It's not cold out!" Pad answered enthusiastically, "And anyway I have way _WAY TOOOO MUCH __**ENERGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" She started twirling.

"Um, yes it is cold and there is a going to be a party in the Gryffindor tower soon anyway." Cave told her, still shivering.

"YEAH!!!!!!"

"Not that she needs more excitement." Milk muttered to the other girls,

"Or more sugar." Di added,

"I don't think she's had any sugar yet today." Cave commented,

"Well now she will." Di sighed,

"I thought you people were COLD!!!!" Pad shouted from ahead of them, getting more stares but ignoring them completely,

"We're coming." Di told her and they sped up.

As they continued into the castle the rest of the Gryffindor team came out of their locker rooms to cheers from the Gryffindor's crowded around the exit-Pad had come out without bothering to change. "OH!" Pad squealed-yes, she squealed. "I have a superb idea! Let's hit James with snow!!!"

"Wow." Di said, "That's actually an okay idea."

"Don't act so surprised Di, I have good ideas all the time!" Pad replied angrily,

"Yeah," Di said sarcasm dripping from her voice, "Like the time you thought it would be smart to-"

"Whatever! Let's do it before he gets inside and we run out of snow!" Pad interrupted scooping up some snow,

"I'll meet you inside." Cave said slipping away, Milk and Di started to wonder if they should copy her.

"Whatever." Pad said as she took aim.

"Just don't hit other people ok? They might not be so happy with us." Milk added quickly, Pad just shrugged and threw her snowball. Of course, being Pad and being a horrible shot-which makes no sense as she's a chaser, maybe it's just when she'd hyper she's a bad shot….?-she totally missed Potter. It hit,

"Oh dear!" Pad quickly ducked away into the crowd, leaving poor innocent-this time-Milk and Di to the wrath of…Farmstead and Lynch-two huge seventh year Slytherin boys.

"Only Pad could be a chaser and such a horrible shot that she manages to totally miss anyone on her team, or even in our grade, but manage to hit not one but _two_ older boys." Milk muttered, "Maybe they won't think it was us….or maybe not. Should we run?"

"DUH!" Di yelled at her dashing into the crowd after Padmé.

"But shouldn't we stay, and I don't know, tell them it wasn't us?" Milk asked Di following her to the other side of the crowd.

"Do you really think they would listen?" Di called over her shoulder. Milk shrugged so Di added, "They wouldn't, I'll tell you that now."

The girls pushed into the other side of the crown and then stayed there with their heads down as the crowd jostled its way into the castle. "I'm going to kill Pad when I get my hands on her!" Di whispered annoyed to Milk.

"Now why would you want to do that?" asked a terriblely familiar voice next to them.

"Because she threw a snowball and hit Farmstead and Lynch and now they are after _US_ because she ran off even though we didn't even do anything!" Di told him glancing sideways at the speaker, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I happen to know she's at the head of the crowd laughing her head off at James 'cause she dumped snow al over him and they got into the castle before he could retaliate." Hayden told them grinning and pointing ahead of them. Sure enough there was Pad laughing hysterically-how didn't they hear her?-and James walking next to her looking wet and murderous.

Cave joined them then and quietly pointed at pad, "What did she do?" She asked patiently,

"Well, first she threw a snowball at James but missed everyone but two large Slytherin boys, then we got blamed so we had to run away, and now Hayden just told us that she ran to the head of the crowed and dumped snow on James." Di told her sighing, and not even sounding angry anymore.

"So the usual." Milk said grinning.

"Yep." Cave said with a smile and a sigh.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Later at the party the girls got together again. They were all talking about the game. Cave was of the opinion that it looked pointlessly dangerous and she didn't want to play, Milk and Di both thought it might be fun to play sometime but commentating was for them for now. So they might try out in their fourth year or so. They all agreed, however, that it looked like they might just win the cup this year; that was when the guys showed up.

Remus was with them but he seemed a little bored and trailed along behind them. "Nice job Padmé." James told her casually,

"You too, and Sirius. You both did great!" Pad cried enthusiastically-sugar high was kicking in about now.

"Are any of you going to try out next year?" Sirius asked,

"No, but me and Milk might in like fourth or fifth year." Di told him,

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Just wondering." Sirius answered shifting his weight uncomfortablely,

"Don't you guys think we can win this cup this year?" Pad asked after a short pause, Sirius looked at her gratefully and nodded in agreement.

"Yah, especially since we creamed them so well and they had jus creamed Hufflepuff." James said thoughtfully,

"Are you going to try out next year Hayden?" Cave asked,

"Yeah maybe. I'm really more a keeper and the keeper won't be leaving for two years so maybe then. I don't really know."

"Why not?" Pad asked, still hyper,

"I'm not into the sport when it's so competitive." He shrugged,

"Oh, will you play with us in the summer though? The guys need another player badly." Pad continued ignoring the guys' glares and bouncing in place slightly, "Even with Cave-I mean Lily on Jamies old broom and neither her nor Rem having really played before we creamed them."

"Well-"James started angrily,

"YAY! More cookies are here!" Guess (Pad if you really can't),

"No Pad! You've had enough-whatever." Di started but she quickly gave up when Pad pouted and started sliding away 'sneakily.' Milk got up and followed her. A minute later they came back each with two handfuls of cookies. Milk gave a few to Di and Cave and Remus. Pad gave one to Sirius, one to James, and one to Hayden. James grinned and quirked an eyebrow,

"Thanks Pad."

"You're welcome." She replied with great dignity despite the small pile of cookies littering her lap.


	10. boy imbecile jerk?

It was getting towards the end of the year with only a about and a half left. There was the last quidditch game in a couple of days, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin that would tell the outcome of the Quidditch cup and most likely the House Cup as well. It was looking good at practice for the Gryffindors and everyone, that is everyone but the 5th and 7th years, were feeling the end of the year buzz of happiness, hyperness, and sadness mixed together for most people. Pad personally couldn't wait for the summer and the end of homework. Cave was feeling the same but not totally looking forward to going home to her sister. Milk couldn't wait but as she said, "I can't help thinking that I'll miss a bunch of people." This comment prompted a group hug. Everyone, that is, but Padmé of course. Di was thinking along the same lines as Pad but also didn't want to leave.

Everything was going fine and people were all getting excited for the upcoming match and the quidditch team was practicing more than ever, so Milk, Cave, and Pad were sitting in the common room finishing their homework when Di burst in. Followed-hope I need not say-by Sirius. She didn't look so happy either. "Oh My GOD! Go away Black!" He grinned at her and she whirled around and stomped over to join the other girls who were all trying to suppress giggles. "And to think I have to share blood with that-that-that-"

"guy?"

"boy?"

"imbecile?"

"jerk?"

"moron?"

"CREATURE!!!" screamed Di finally, she got some glares from around her but she ignored them and sat down, she put her head on her arms.

"You really like saying that don't you?" Milk asked curiously,

"What happened?" Pad giggled,

"Nothing." came the muffled reply,

"I just asked her if she liked Remus." Sirius told them,

"If it had only been that I doubt she could have cared, much less stormed in her yelling like she did." Cave stated matter a factly,

"Well-" Sirius stated but was interrupted by Milk,

"I suggest that you leave Black." She said lightly, "Seeing as Di looks like she could gladly kill you already and she just might get up soon…"

"Oh…right. By girls!"

"Bye moron!" Pad replied cheerfully waving him goodbye.

"Ok, come on guys."

"Where?"

"Our room obviously, and you say you're so smart Milk." Milk stuck her tongue out at Cave and Pad high fived her.

Once they had made it up there, dragging along Di who looked like she was about tot crash. They set her on her bad, finished their homework in silence and then came over to her.

"So?" Pad asked getting tired of the silence-she only has so much patience with silence.

"What?"

"Sew buttons on your underwear! DON'T WAY IT CAVE!!! Oh, come on Di, you can tell _us_." She continued as though she hadn't burst out. However her only answer was a groan and slight movement farther away from her. They were pretty sure they heard 'crazy person' muffled. So Pad proceeded to poke her, again, again, again, again, and again…

"Do it again and I'll hit you I swear." Di muttered loud enough for them to hear, so of course Pad poked her again and then ducked down below the bed quickly. Di sat up quickly and violently hit out, hitting both Milk and Cave since they were the only ones in reach and yelling out, "WHAT?!?!"

"What did Sirius do to piss you off?" Pad called up-in a slightly muffled voice, since she was still under the bed. Di sighed and sat with a pillow in her lap, she took a deep breath and started,

"Well you know I had break last right?" The girls nodded, Pad had come up from under the bed and was actually pretty dusty. "Well Sirius was there too-in the library I mean." She spat Sirius' name like a curse. "And she he started bugging me, I had to get a book from there so I just dealt with him at first. But then he really started getting on my nerves so I asked him to go away and find his other little boyfriends. Then he just grinned and said 'I was wondering if you were ever going to mention them.' I guess I looked a little confused, I mean what the hell that was soooooo random-it kind of reminded me of Cave of Pad actually." Pad grinned and Cave glared. "So anyway he starts laughing his head off. After a little while-oh wait I forgot to mention that he got us kicked out of the library! And I still don't have that book! So yah, he finally stopped laughing and said, 'Wow, you should have seen your face.' Or something to that affect. Then I asked him what the hell what wrong with him, what was he getting out because he better spit it our and go away. He grinned _**again**_! Do you have any idea how annoying his grins are?!?!?" As it was clearly a rhetorical questions the girls just nodded, "Then he asks me if I like Remus. I said no. Though I do suppose I waited a minute or tw to say anything because he caught me totally by surprise again. I mean can you really blame me?" Pad couldn't help herself and shouted,

"YES!" Di threw a pillow at her and continued,

"So we continued the 'conversation' with him saying 'Yes you do' and me responding 'No I don't' all the way back!"

"Cool. So do you like him yet?" Pad asked excitedly,

"Yet?"

"Yes yet. I mean he is like perfect for you." Milk said equally excitedly,

"No, I don't really think so."

"Right." Cave said raising her eyebrows; she got a pillow thrown at her too.

"So do you need help with your homework?" Pad asked somewhat randomly,

"Yeah, we finished ours waiting for you." Milk told Di somewhat accusingly,

"Sure. I have to look to see what I have left though."


	11. You're a good liar!

The last quidditch game, everyone was out and talking. "Oh my god. I think I'm going to hyperventilate."

"Well that's usual." Sirius remarked playfully,

"Thanks." Pad replied sarcastically, and somewhat breathlessly,

"You'll do fine. Just pretend they are all in your imagination." James told her coming up behind them,

"I have one freaking awesome imagination then."

"I'm sure you do with all those pranks you can think up."

"Not all of them are me, some are Di's or a few are Milk's; though it's a group effort to refine them."

"Yep, same here. Though Remus tries his hardest not to add in anything, though he has some great ideas. He always tries to take them back in the end though."

"Really? He does seem the type. Cave is kind of like that too. So it's jut the two of you, or three of you now?" Pad asked trying to distract herself, but then the captain walked up with the rest of the team. James help up three fingers in answer to her question and starting walking out into the field with the team.

"Aren't you nervous?" Pad asked James, he nodded but then shrugged. She rolled her eyes, her nerves leaving her and she listened for the whistle and two of her best friends voices to start up the commentary…

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

"Wow, that was a close game!"

"Yah, I can't believe we won."

"It took you long enough."

"Well it's not my job to catch the stupid snitch!" Pad said glaring,

"No, I meant getting out here. It's cold!" Di replied somewhat grumpily.

"See ya James!"

"Awe, how sweet." Pad just raised her eyebrows confused at Milk who just rolled her eye.

"Don't mess with her. Her brain can't deal with it right now or-now that I think about it-**ever**!" Di said laughing; Pad answered by dumping mud on….Cave who got in the way by accident. Cave glared and Pad picked up more mud and successfully dumped it on the laughing Di this time.

This started a mud war, which quite a few people got into. Some of them the girls didn't even know but others, like the boys, they did.

Once they got up and clean they went down to the party to…well party. Duh. They found a nice corner and brought cookies, drinks, and nice chairs over to it so they could hang out comfortablely. "So what should our last prank be?"

"Last? We'll be back you know." Cave asked Pad,

"Well, you will be but I'm moving to France. My dad found a better job there and it's all worked out. This summer I'm going to take lots of French lessons, which kind of sucks, and my mom is transferring right now so she will be ready to leave a month before Beaubaxons starts." Pad said eating antoher cookie, a short shocked pause followed her announcement, until James said,

"Well, aren't you guys going to say something? Don't you even care By the by pad, are you serious?"

"No! _**I'm**_ Sirius!" Sirius said from somewhere behind Milk's chair-no idea why he was back there, "DUH!" the sound of head smacking and a grumble followed.

"Yes, I am and if you read the owls you get sent you would know this. So?" Pad added looking at her friends,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Cave and promptly threw herself at Pad.

"Pad you aren't ser-I mean telling the truth are you?" Milk asked hesitantly, when Pad nodded Milk said, "When did you find out?"

"About a month ago or so."

"That's horrible." Di said taking Cave off Pad.

"Thanks. But no, it's really not." She said solemnly starting on another cookie. Di grinned at her and they both started laughing raucously. Cave looked confused and then she and Milk both got it and Cave started glaring at Pad angrily. Milk started laughed and choked out,

"Wow, you're a great liar Pad!"

"Thank you, thank you very much." Pad said bowing to Milk.

James popped up form behind Cave's chair and he looked a little red in the face and was grinning from ear to ear. "That was brilliant!" Pad and Di grinned; Sirius was rolling on the floor laughing. The girls had stopped laughing since it really wasn't _that_ funny….but at the sight of Sirius they started again and Cave laughed with them.


	12. SHINY!

It was the day before the last day of their second school year at Hogwarts and all in all they were all very sad to see it go. They walked around all day with the boys saying their goodbyes to teachers and friends that were in other houses. At one point they met up with Tyler Rockefeller from Ravenclaw, "Please go somewhere else boys." Di said patiently pointing to the door.

"Why?" Black

"Because you don't belong here."

"NO! I'm not leaving and you can't make me."

Pad leaned over to Di and whispered in her ear, she whispered back, then they nodded at each other. Di whispered to Milk who told Tyler while Pad whispered to Cave-who started to talk but was prevented from saying anything by Pad kicking her. "Fine. It's seems we can't make you go away. So whatever." Milk said in a resigned voice, all the girls turned away from the boys and huddled into a little group, Pad nodded to Di who took out her wand. She pointed it between Tyler-who was grinning-and Cave-who looked exasperated-so it was pointed at Hayden, Sirius, James, and Remus. Then she muttered a word and a small silver gold ball of light formed in front to the boys. Remus looked at it, raised an eyebrow, and leaned against the wall to read some more from the book he'd brought with him. Hayden, Sirius, and James looked at it and then started. Sirius reached up and tried to touch it but it rose higher, just out of reach. He grinned mesmerized, Hayden tried to touch it then-being taller thatn Sirius-but it got out of his reach and hovered towards the door. The boys followed it, James said,

"Come here you." And jumped for it. Remus stopped reading and was watching them with a small grin on his face.

"What should we call you?" Hayden asked the ball,

"SHINY!" Sirius said happily, the other boys nodded stupidly and followed the ball of light out of the room.

"Are you going to follow your messed up friends or are you going to stay and read." Di asked Remus,

"I suppose I should follow them so they don't hurt themselves he said shrugging,

"Shut the door on your way out." Tyler told him and the girls grinned.

"Um, when does the ball disappear. I'd rather not be close by when it does." Remus asked at the door.

"I'd give it about a half an hour or so?" Pad asked Di, she nodded and waved to Remus and eh smiled.

"See you at dinner."

"Bye!"

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

At dinner that night the colors where Gryffindors, so the Gryffindor table was by far the loudest. Especially when a bunch of pink parrots turned up, they repeated vulgar things over and over again in the middle of dinner. They flew down from where the mail owls came from. Everyone laughed, even some of the teachers though Professor McGonagall was annoyed when one pooped on her hat. She cleaned it up and after trying to get rid of them and having them just multiply she turned to Dumbledore.

He smiled at her and with a wave of his wand they were gone, except one that had been sitting with him. He seemed to like and it and it stayed there for the rest of the evening talking to him. At the very end of dinner everyone was getting up to go up to their dormitory's, when they opened the door however a huge rainbow colored dragon greeted them with a humungous roar. Most everyone screamed and some even fainted. Then the dragon looked at then and said,

"Oh dear, did I scare you? I'm terribly sorry I am." It's voice sounded exactly like Professor Slughorn's and people started laughing. Then it's eyes turned red and it blew some blue fire that turned into liquid when it touched anyone-and dyed their clothes and hair different colors.

Then it waved goodbye and turned into a life size Winnie the Pooh and hopped away out the door and into the Forbidden Forest singing Winnie the Pooh the whole way.


	13. The last train ride

The next morning people were all quite cheerful and tearful at once, there was a lot of hugging each other and such. That day the girls grabbed their breakfast and brought it with them up to their room to finish packing and getting ready to go. By the time the carriages arrived to take them to the train they were all outside with their trunks next tot hem. There is only so much room in the carriages and there was definitely not enough room for _eight_ people.

"Go get a different carriage Sirius." Milk told him nonchalantly, he pouted,

"Go on." Pad said poking him with her foot from her place in the carriage.

"Will we see each other on the train?" He asked looking pathetic and sad, "Will you guys sit with us?"

Milk grinned and everyone else giggle, "Of course."

"Yah!" shouted Sirius jumping up and down and running off towards another carriage.

"DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE!" Pad shouted after him, then sighed,

"What are you sighing for?"

"I'm sighing in anticipation of the ride home with a hyper Sirius for your info Cavelle." Pad replied sarcastically,

"Oh God. I feel a headache coming on already." Cave said sadly,

"Awe, poor, what did they call you….Cavelle?" asked a sadly known voice, "There's no other open carriages." He continued coming in and sitting by Cave. He was followed by his group. Hayden and Sirius sat on the floor after people moved around-actually Remus sat on the floor after Sirius moved him forciblely from the seat but then Di and Pad moved him-forciblely-back to the floor and dragged Remus back up.

"What you like Remus better?"

"And you just figured that out?" Di asked giggling as he pouted again, but then it was turned into a grimace as Milk hit him on the back of the head.

"Enough pouting already. Jesus Christ boy."

"Blah blah blah." Sirius said in an annoyingly high voice. He got hit on the head again for that.

"Quiet you."

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

By the time they all found an empty compartment the train had been moving for almost ten minutes. "Finally, without you people we would have found a compartment a year ago!"

"That's a little bit of an exaggeration isn't it?" Sirius asked Milk, "Plus you promised that you'd sit with us." He continued as if it were the most obvious think in the world. He bounced in and put up his stuff.

"He's like a puppy." Milk muttered to the girls,

"A hyper, pouting, annoying, not fluffy, extremely large puppy." Pad agreed,

"Maybe that should be our new nickname for him." Di commented as she dragged her stuff in. Cave giggled,

When the food witch opened the compartment to ask them if they wanted any food they were all lounging about. Pad and James being closest to the door got whatever the others called out-with that person's money of course. Cave and Milk were lounging on the floor since there was room and 'it is only fair that this time two of you sit on the floor since last time tow of us did.' At that pronouncement Di and Pad sat onto the seats.

"Are you sure Pad, you'll have to sit by the boys." Milk asked trying to trick her out of her seat, after a short pause Pad said,

"No, comfort over unboyness…that's no a work is it?"

James, Si, and Remus shared one bench while Sirius, Pad, and Hayden shared the other one. Pad got food actually not because she was closest but because no one trusted Sirius with their money-though why they then chose Pad they weren't sure-and the witch actually asked, nicely of course, if Pad could tell her what Sirius wanted and give her the money because Sirius always took forever. Then he would speak really fast and not very clearly as he got hyper-and was like drooling over the food he was getting-so she couldn't understand him.

By the time they got to Kingscross they were all stuffed and about to burst from laughing so hard. But then they had to say goodbye, they all had at least one person that it was personally hardest to say goodbye to in the other group. But they did, and quickly, and went their separate ways saying goodbye and promising to write and see each other etc. They went to say hi to their parents.

Once everyone had promised to write at least once-promised at least once I mean-and hugged everyone they finally left.

Lily was greeted happily by her parents and coldly by her sister and happily by her younger brother, who whispered something about Petunia being a jerk to Lily when he hugged her hello.

Milk was greeted by her parents and her and her brother, having seen each other all year, just glared at each other as usual.

Di met up with her brother and sister, both of whom were in Hogwarts. They walked over to their parents and younger sister and youngest brother. All were civil to each other bordering on over sappiness in some passer bys-like Pad-opinion.

Pad walked outside the barrier to wait for her parents, her older and out of school sister was waiting for her. When Pad asked where their parents were her sister said they were coming but might be late as they had been covering for some other parents with more kids at a killing. Her parents turned up about five minutes late and met the girls outside the train station.

All the girls went home, and so, of course, did the boys and that was the end of everyone's second year of Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts!

(A/N: Wow….cheesy ending but whatever! Hope you liked it! LOL, KP I'll put the summer up soon!)


End file.
